Stairway to heaven
by Chisheccid
Summary: Y se dio cuenta de que todo había valido la pena. Lo miró y extrañamente se sentía una sola persona con ese que la miraba.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece a Oda. Hago esto con el único afán de entretener.

STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN

Su piel sudorosa se paseaba delante de los ojos del muchacho que no sabía a ciencia cierta si todo eso era un sueño o una realidad. El aroma de la navegante se infiltraba por cada recoveco de su consciencia, por cada célula, por cada milésima de pensamiento. Se había viciado con ella, en su mente no había lugar para otra cosa que no sea su figura desnuda paseando delicadamente alrededor de la cama.

No pudo más que sonreír de manera tonta, porque se sentía así. Tanto tiempo esperando por el momento, y ahora que había llegado, solamente podía permanecer en la cama, solamente podía recordar la locura vivida hace minutos atrás. Estaba estupefacto, con la mente en blanco y al mismo tiempo saltando en el tiempo en desorden.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo y la tomó de la muñeca, la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besarla, despacio, muy despacio. No quería que se fuera, quería demostrarle que su inactividad pasada se debía a los nervios, a la pérdida de la realidad, a un clímax adelantado.

La besó con calma, con cariño, posó su piel desnuda sobre la de ella y empezó a subir el ritmo de su respiración. Quería amarla. No quería que eso se convirtiera en un asunto plenamente carnal, quería demostrarle con gestos y caricias lo que cada mañana le transmitía en palabras. En realidad quería llevarla a un lugar diferente sin moverse del espacio que albergaban esas cuatro paredes. Quería amarla maldición, quería amarla de una vez por todas y nunca dejarla ir.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciarla suavemente, alternando besos por aquí y manos por allá, se sacudió la inseguridad y avanzó un poco más. Fundió su boca con la de ella, hizo que su lengua danzara dentro de ella para profundizar el beso, para _salvajizarlo_, para ir subiendo el ritmo y hacer de eso, un acto apasionado y loco, para que ella sintiera a ese animal que se había escondido durante tanto tiempo. La besó con furia, notando segundo a segundo que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban en ese mar de emociones.

Posó su mano sobre la melena de cobre y apretó con fuerza haciéndola gemir. Si, debía seguir así y todo saldría bien, lo único que le restaba era desprenderse por completo de los pensamientos y dejarse guiar por el instinto, y así lo hizo. De repente sintió que la sangre se le congelaba durante unos segundos, su cuerpo era empujado bruscamente para luego ser acompañado nuevamente por el calor de otra persona agitada por la misma pasión.

Se veía hermosa desde ese ángulo. Él abajo y ella arriba, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel lechosa, siendo recorrido por una lengua hábil que lo enloquecía, gimió apretando los labios y ella esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Se miraron y no hicieron falta las palabras para saber que estaban listos. El miembro erecto de Sanji empezó a penetrarla suavemente mientras Nami levantaba su vista al cielo y su columna simulaba un arco vertical que amenazaba con caer. La sostuvo y ella se dejó hacer.

El vaivén no tardó en comenzar. Ella sentía una sensación eléctrica recorriéndola desde la punta de los pies hasta cada raíz de su cabello, que al tenerlo largo acariciaba su espalda y aumentaban las sensaciones en ciertos puntos. Su respiración se hizo suplicante con cada estocada, el aire expulsado era un sonoro gemido que pedía por más. Ahora el turno para sonreír era de Sanji quien no pudo sostener el gesto, la electricidad empezó a recorrerle también a él.

Se olvidaron de los modales y empezaron un frenético movimiento, al principio torpe e inconexo, pero que se iba adaptando a ambos conforme pasaban los segundos. Las uñas de la navegante se clavaban dolorosamente sobre los hombros desnudos del cocinero, pero poco importaba. Ya estaban sumergidos completamente en el frenético ritmo de sus cuerpos, estaban capturados por espesas nubes de pasión que no los dejarían ir fácilmente.

Se adentraron en la selva oscura, para encontrar entre las ramas húmedas, un paraíso. Eran imaginaciones vagas y absurdas que se posaban en la mente de ambos, pensamientos inconexos que se dirigían a un solo punto de fuga: El clímax.

Un gemido… Otro gemido.

Un concierto de respiraciones agitadas se podía percibir a metros de distancia. Nami vibraba bajo un cuerpo cálido y húmedo que se dedicaba a la labor de seguir moviéndose. Se mordió los labios, no quería terminar todavía, quería seguir disfrutando de ese contacto inmenso. Pero fue débil. Fueron débiles ambos que se dejaron llevar, sus cuerpos, obedeciendo un impulso, se aferraron desesperados. Un sonido gutural mutuo los acompañó en esa carrera a toda velocidad que los guiaba hacia arriba, sentían como si la tierra entera desapareciese y existiera una escalera infinita. Treparon la escalera y ya no había vuelta atrás. Todo se difuminó en medio de una luz blanca cegadora para luego quedar rendidos ante la oscuridad.

Ella abrió los ojos, y se encontró desnuda sobre el cuerpo de esa persona… Se le hizo irreal el tiempo y el espacio que ahora habitaba, quiso llorar, iba a llorar. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon.

—¿Estás bien?

Y se dio cuenta de que todo había valido la pena. Lo miró y extrañamente se sentía una sola persona con ese que la miraba. Había sentido como subía al paraíso para después desvanecerse, y se alegraba que hubiese sido con él. Porque sabía que de ser otro, no habría sentido nada, porque la experiencia le dictaba, que hacerlo con amor, era mil veces mejor que por compromiso, y lo agradecía profundamente.

—Estoy bien. —Respondió al cabo de unos ínfimos segundos. Se bajó y se recostó a un lado, lo abrazó, y él correspondió el gesto. Así como estaban, se durmieron durante horas, que para Nami, bien pudo haber sido una eternidad.

FIN

Y este es el regreso tras cuatro meses de estar ocupada.

Nos leemos.

Suerte!


End file.
